Reach Out And Touch Me
by GivenAnythingButLove
Summary: REALLY LONG ONESHOT! When Gwen doesn't have enough dancers at her strip club one night, she decides that she'll give them a show that they will never forget. Shadow makes his first appearance on the stage! Rated for language and lemon.


_**Thought I should do a Shadgwen lemon oneshot, and this time, they're not just doing it for pleasure, but for entertainment purposes too! So, enjoy!**_

_**The song lyrics in this are from "Reach Out" by Hilary Duff. I do not own them, nor am I Hilary Duff.**_

_**Gwen belongs to me.**_

_**Shadow belongs to SEGA.  
**_

* * *

"Shadow, I've got to go, NOW."

"I can't let you leave yet, sweetie, I can't get enough of you with that naked body."

"Then come with me. I love it when you come visit me at work."

"I will gladly come with you, dearest Gwen."

They were speaking as Gwen dressed for work, 'work' being her club that she co-owned. Shadow stared in hunger for her. _Damn, she is fucking STACKED! Look at those tits, that ass, those gorgeous thighs… and now I get to see her dancing on a pole with that body. What a night THIS will be. _The thought made him grin with delight, and he felt himself get hard. God, he loved his wife and her job so much.

Gwen slipped her black leather trenchcoat over her revealing corset-dress and put on her favorite black fedora with the lace veil that covered her crimson eyes. She slid a little red gloss over her lips and kissed Shadow's cheek before strutting out of her house, Shadow following close behind like a drunken puppy.

She knew how badly she was teasing him. She knew she owned him. She knew that she, sometimes, was the seme of the couple, and he was the innocent uke. She knew this, and loved every minute of it.

As for Shadow, he liked being under the whip sometimes. It made him feel even hornier around her. He didn't need a Get Out Of Jail Free card.

They climbed onto Shadow's motorcycle parked just outside, and as Shadow kicked it into gear, Gwen smiled to herself. Riding on his bike was always a nice adrenaline rush for her, to feel the wind in her long, sky blue quills.

As Shadow revved through the city, her thoughts wandered to Sonic the Hedgehog, and she frowned. He had been her best friend that she had shared a forced kiss with a long time ago, but now he just seemed like an annoying pervert who wanted to get into her skirt and fuck her to his heart's content. She had to admit, she was pretty irresistible, but she was off-limits. She was an untouchable woman. She belonged to/owned Shadow, and Sonic and Shadow had been pure enemies since before she had come into their lives.

She loathed him with an intensity that could battle Shadow's, and she had a guard outside her house and club that would take him out if he even came close to the doors. If he tried anything on her, she could gladly rip his head off, or simply drink him dry of his blood.

They soon pulled up to her club, which was still closed. They're opening times depended on the sun. They opened when it disappeared behind the horizon and the stars shone, and closed down again for the day when it turned the sky rose, which was convenient for late-night parties. The sun would set in about an hour, so they had to work fast.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Gwen yelled out to everyone as she sprinted into the building.

Around her were her workers, her little bees. The stage was bare of people except for her friend, Rouge the Bat, who was practicing her pole moves. They were pretty good friends, but Gwen sometimes got annoyed with Rouge for being so vain and bragging about her boob jobs. At least Gwen was all natural.

"Hey sexy woman," Anne the Echidna said, running up to her best friend and kissing both of her cheeks. "We were just about to call you to see where you were."

Gwen smiled, embarrassed. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"It's okay now. I'll put up your coat and hat."

Gwen shrugged out of her coat and pulled her hat off of her head, handing them both to Anne. "It's fucking cold outside."

"But hey," Knuckles, Anne's husband, said, rubbing his hands together. "It's winter time, and that means we'll be open longer. That's more money for all of us, right?"

Gwen stroked her chin in thought. "Good point. I liked the cold anyway. The heat is just unbearable." She flopped down on the black couch, crossing her legs. "So who's up on the stage tonight?"

"Rouge wants to do a solo piece tonight," Anne said, waving her hand at the white bat, "but we weren't sure what you'd think, so we've got her on hold for now."

"Let her. She's already famous for her body; the guys will love her." That much was definitely true.

Knuckles ran up to Rouge to tell her the news, and she smiled with delight. She flew up into the air and did a loop before floating over to Gwen. "Thanks, dearest."

"You're welcome," Gwen replied with a grin. "Good luck."

Rouge nodded to her then flew backstage to get ready while Gwen was lost in thought. She didn't think anyone else was going to perform, so she had to dance tonight, a lot. This made her smile, but she didn't want to go out there alone more than once. Anne was a good dancer, as was Sonic's wife, Amy Rose the Hedgehog, but she wasn't sure if Amy would do it on such short notice. She wasn't here yet, anyway. She made a mental note to call her.

Then her thoughts rested on Shadow, and her eyes got brighter. A slightly crazed grin spread across her face. She stood from the couch and went to whisper into his ear her idea.

Shadow's eyes widened as she pulled away. "You really think that would be okay?"

"I know it would," Gwen said, still smiling. "Everyone would love it. You know they've always wanted to see it happen." Her hand slithered down his body and grabbed hold of his long, erect dick, rubbing it hard through his pants.

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea," Shadow said, slightly breathless. "I'm just wondering how everyone would react to this." His hands found her breasts and he massaged them through her corset.

She suppressed a moan of desire. "If anyone doesn't like it they can just shut the fuck up and get out." She stopped handling him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Shadow."

He kissed her cheek as well. "I can't wait."

They split apart and Anne got Shadow a dressing room for him to borrow for the night since he didn't have one of his own.

* * *

The sun had set beyond the horizon.

The doors to the club opened and a crowd flooded into the building, swamping the dance floor automatically. Music pounded into the ears of various guests as they ran to the liquor bar and to the pool tables off to the other side. In a dark corner bathed in red light, there were a few nude hedgehog women, and male hedgehogs ran to them to start an orgy party.

Everything was pretty ordinary, almost boring, until the REAL music started, coming from the stage.

Gwen stood there, in a black lacy spaghetti strap tank top and matching G-string with heavy makeup; she had a headset with a microphone on her head. "Thanks for coming tonight. We hope you enjoy the show, because tonight, we've got something a little different in store for you. Please enjoy." She smiled as the crowd let loose with thunderous applause and several whistles. From the side, Shadow began his singing/rapping part, and Gwen did a complicated move on the stainless steel pole next to her.

_"Let's go. So bring your passport, girl.  
I'm trying to show you the world.  
I know your ex did you bad  
But I'm your new perfect man.  
Dignity where you stand  
With just a touch of my hand.  
I'm trying to show you my plan.  
You got me, girl. I'm a fan."_

She looked to her left and beckoned with her finger for Shadow to come on stage.

He stepped onto the stage with ease and a seductive look on his face, and the whistles only grew louder. His black leather pants clung to his hard-on and his sexy ass, and the black blazer showed his chest fur. He smiled sexily, and stepped closer to Gwen, who began to dance around him in slow circles, keeping time with the beat. She began to sing.

_"From the minute that you walked right through the door,  
Thoughts are racing in my mind, time to explore.__  
I told my friends that I just gotta have him.__  
And don't look now 'cause I'll see you staring at him._  
_Tunnel vision had him locked on in my sight._  
_On a mission for position by the end of the night._  
_It's like a prey playing games with the hunter_  
_Nowhere to run, boy, time to surrender."_

She stopped behind him and reached around to the front of him to grab his dick, rubbing it like she had earlier. He moaned quietly, his eyes closed, and the microphone on Gwen's head picked it up and it amplified throughout the room. This earned him some hoots and hollers.

_"And all I need is to feel you."_

She nipped at his ear from behind as she began unzipping his pants.

_"All I want is to feel you."_

She slid his pants slowly down his body, exposing his pride and glory, now very hard and large, to the audience. A few fan-girl like screams were heard from the crowd, and everyone was cheering._ This is amazing, _Gwen and Shadow thought at the same time. Gwen kept singing.

_"Reach out and touch me  
Before I go insane.  
Reach out and touch me  
Boy don't you make me wait.  
I'm a diamond and you're so on the money.  
Reach out and touch me."_

She turned Shadow so he was facing her, his sexy smile still on his face. She slid down his body like he was a pole, and ended up on her knees in front of him, looking up at him past his dick.

_"And all I need is to feel you._  
_Reach out and touch me."_

She turned away from him, going onto her hands and knees, and he tore away her G-string and took the plunge into her tight wet pussy, doggy style. She let out a little scream as he began to thrust in and out of her, but she soon found the beat he was pumping into her at - the same beat as the music - and found her voice again. The applause grew louder.

_"Like a prayer, your touch can take me there.  
In my mind, you and me, in a secret affair.  
Oh, boy you're killing me and you don't even know it.  
Tried to hold back, but I can't control it."_

With that, Shadow pulled out of her, dripping in pre-cum. The sight made someone on the front row almost faint. Gwen stood and turned to him. He began to back away from her, his seductive smile still on his face. She strutted over to him and pinned him against the wall with a grin.

_"So I'm stepping to ya._  
_Skip the 'How ya doin'?'_  
_Grab your hand and pull you closer to me, yea._  
_Out the door we're slipping._  
_Then we start to kissing._  
_Boy you're invited to my fanta-tasy."_

She ran her tongue from his lips to the head of his dick.

_"And all I need is to feel you.  
All I want is to feel you."_

With that, she ran backwards away from him, doing a backwards somersault on the floor. She landed quietly on her back, legs spread. Shadow stepped forward to her, his grin now matching hers. He climbed on top of her, his knees on either side of her hips and his hands keeping him up above Gwen. He leaned down and pulled her tank top down for a heated make-out session with her left breast. They were lost in their own world, but she kept singing.

_"Reach out and touch me  
Before I go insane.  
Reach out and touch me  
Boy don't you make me wait  
I'm a diamond and you're so on the money.  
Reach out and touch me.  
And all I need is to feel you.  
Reach out and touch me."_

Shadow pulled his mouth away from her boob and aimed his dick into her pussy, then began to thrust inside of her again at twice the speed of before. Then he began his singing/rapping part again.

_"Let's go!  
I'm here to play with fire.  
Your body's my desire.  
The time to flirt across the room doesn't expire.  
'Cause you a superstar.  
Get in my super-car.  
The paparazzi watchin' us.  
The t-t-tube is on.  
I know I took it far.  
But look how good you are.  
And look how good you look.  
One touch, I'm supercharged."_

The audience was in an orgasmic frenzy. It was shooting through them like an electric current. Gwen flipped over so she was on the top now, sitting on his waist. She began to grind against him, riding him like a pro. The situation reduced her singing voice down to a horny whisper - perfect for the situation.

_"Baby, can't you see how you're affecting me?  
Baby, sensual, physical fantasy.  
Maybe fate brought the two of us close and now,  
Don't you wanna...  
Don't you wanna...  
Don't you wanna...  
Don't you wanna...  
Reach out and touch me?"_

Shadow's waist buckled a little, and the muscles in his thighs clenched as he felt himself approach orgasm. This was her cue. She stood up and disconnected her from him, Shadow standing up in front of her. She went down to her knees in front of him and began rubbing her hands quickly along his hot, wet cock. She ran her tongue across his balls in between lines.

_"Reach out and touch me  
Before I go insane.  
Reach out and touch me  
Boy don't you make me wait  
I'm a diamond and you're so on the money.  
Reach out and touch me.  
And all I need is to feel you.  
Reach out and touch me.__  
Reach out...  
Reach out..._

_Reach out and touch me."_

Shadow let out a primal yell, and his load shot all over her face. The whole room burst into applause as she caught most of it in her mouth, the rest dripping onto her breasts. Shadow leaned down and licked it away from her skin. He liked the flavor of his cum.

From the audience, there were many screams of approval. "HOLY SHIT, THAT WAS FUCKING HOT!" "I think Shadow's really happy now." "OH MY GOD, they need to do this more often on stage!" "I WANNA TASTE IT TOO!"

Gwen and Shadow looked at each other, a huge grin on their faces. They bowed to the audience, and ran off the stage, hand-in-hand. Gwen quickly explained to Anne that she had to go home with Shadow right then, and that Anne was going to be in charge for the rest of the night. Rouge would go on next, and she wished her good luck. Anne understood and waved them out of the room, a smile on her face. "Good job tonight, Shadow!"

"Definitely a good job," Shadow said, winking down at Gwen with a sly smile as she put on her trenchcoat and hat.

They drove home in silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was a content silence, and they were both very happy with the way the show had turned out for them.

When they arrived back at their place, Gwen hung up her coat and hat on the wall where it usually went, then pinned Shadow against the wall. "Now... where were we before I left for work today? Oh, I remember now." She kissed him passionately.

"I love you," Shadow whispered past her lips.

"I love you too, Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

_**Okay, this made me heat up all over writing it... I hope it did the same for you when you read it XD **_

_**R&R, **_

_**~GABL~  
**_


End file.
